The Complicated Ballad of Mori and Haruhi
by lemonsticks
Summary: Mori has always admired the only female Host Club member from afar. The time has come where he must claim her as his own before someone beats him to it! Watch as the Host Club gets involved in more than it can handle...
1. How it Began

A/N: Hey all! This is my first entry to this site! Very exciting indeed. I think we all need more MorixHaruhi, so let's venture into the unknown, shall we? brings hiking cane and waterbottle Well...I might get thirsty on this adventure...as for the cane...well, I always wanted to use one! And it can be used as a weapon! :D Okay, done with the rambling, on with the story!

He gazed at her once again, taking in the smooth curve of her lips, her enchanting brown eyes, her fair, unmarred skin that…

"Takashi! Takashi! Do you want a piece of cake?" smiled the childlike third year, pink flowers dancing around him.

"No thanks," replied Mori, now distracted from his set task of adoring Haruhi's every perfect move. It seemed as if God himself wanted to interrupt the young man's romantic musings, considering the wild antics of the Host Club as of late. Between Tamaki's continuous bird brained ideas (Mori tried to forget how he dressed as a cup of chicken flavored Ramen to fully embrace the commoner culture), the constant scheming of the twin devils, or caring for his younger cousin, Mori had no time to interact with the cross dressing girl, let alone daydream of her. It certainly didn't help that he was in a different grade than her. At least Kyoya didn't harm his chances at ill-fated love…or did he? _He does raise Haruhi's debt…daily…which puts her in a bad mood and then she always wants to hurry home…Dammit, _thought Mori.

Even now, the dynamic duo pestered her with desires to join her on a trip to the grocery store to buy more instant coffee. The King of the Host Club could be heard miles around the school as he screamed of sexual harassment of his precious daughter. _I'll never get to be alone with her, _sighed the third year, diverting his attention once again to Honey, who ate pink frosted sweets contently.

"I have decided that since tomorrow is a school holiday, we shall venture to a park and have a delightful pinic!" Tamaki suddenly declared, aura beaming more brightly than usual.

"The park?" intoned the twins uninterested.

"Yes! In order to appreciate the simple joys of life that commoners take part in everyday. Why, we, those of long lineage and beautiful looks, are spoiled…"

_Why does every lecture have to be this dramatic? _thought the stoic teenager. Tamaki twirled wildly around the room, obviously too entranced by his own words to notice the bored looks of the students around him.

"And that is why we must go to the park!" the King finally finished.

"Wah! It sounds like fun!" Honey affirmed.

"Yes," Mori replied half heartedly.

"We'll go," answered the twins. "We have nothing to do anyways," Hikaru shrugged.

"It doesn't have any merit for me, but I will come," intoned the Shadow King.

"Senpai…" Haruhi teemed, "have you not thought that I might have things that I have to do tomorrow? That I might want to spend the day _alone _on my holiday?"

"Haruhi doesn't want to spend time bonding with her family, _her father, _tomorrow?!"

"Maybe with my real father…" Haruhi responded nonchalantly.

"HARUHI IS SO COLD!" Tamaki cried as he ran to his corner of sorrows.

"Do this, and I will lower your debt substantially," purred Kyoya.

"Why would you do that," the cross dresser asked suspiciously.

"Do you really think I want to hear him whine all weekend about how his brilliant plan was foiled? I could spare the headache." Mori imagined Tamaki following Kyoya like a kicked puppy, whimpering now and then while the Shadow King gave him frigid stares that had no affect. He chuckled to himself.

"Fine. I'll go too."

"I knew my daughter would realize her rash ways!" Tamaki exclaimed, squeezing the girl tight.

"Senpai…I can't…breathe…"

Mori, as usual, came to the rescue. Was that all he was for? Looking cool and at times saving others from turmoil? At least it brought him a little closer to his crush.

"Then it's decided! We shall meet tomorrow at Haruhi's house at six!!"

"At six, milord? I don't think that will go over well with some members…" said Kaoru, glimpsing at Kyoya and Honey.

"O…yes…well, at ten then! And no later!"

And once again, Mori was thrust into another unplanned adventure, only he would take more part in this escapade than expected.


	2. Mishaps Abound

A/N Sorry for the wait! I was busy all this week (stupid volleyball camp grumbles) Well, here is Chapter 2! Now, I'm off to bed because I am a very tired girl passes out

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I disclaim.

Mori awoke to the sound of his cellphone vibrating on his nightstand

Mori awoke to the sound of his cellphone vibrating on his nightstand. Unlike his cousin, he was a deep sleeper, so it was only by chance that he awoke to the insistent pulsations while the sun slanted sleepily through the blinds.

"_Takashi! R u awake?" _read the text message from Honey. Mori grunted as he replied through half open eyes. A few minutes later he received an unexpected response.

"_TAKASHI! You shouldn't beat women!! R u sure u got enough sleep?!"_

"…" Mori scrolled through his sent messages. Sure enough instead of saying, "Y_es, I'm up. Where are we meeting?_" his text to the younger relative stated, "_Yesterday in VS. Wife are beating._"

"…damn iTAP," Mori cursed aloud, resending his text message, making sure to carefully check the wording.

"_O. I get it. We r meeting in 30 min Haruhis house. :D_" came the swift reply. Mori looked at the clock and found that he had fifteen minutes to take a shower, change, and eat before he had to leave to make it on time.

"Shit." He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

Mori wasn't the only one disturbed from restful slumber. Kyoya, too, had looked like he suffered from the ill effects of sleep depravation. Tamaki's constant rambling didn't help matters.

"Haruhi! Do you have everything?! Have you prepared for every situation?! Do you have a sweater?! An umbrella?! Pepper spray!?"

Haruhi already looked annoyed at the ever vibrant King. "Senpai, today looks like it will be a nice day. There's no need to bring things that aren't necessary. And why would I need pepper spray…"

"For the park perverts of course! You never know when one will strike! I'm trying to protect my darling daughter from the dangers of sexual predators lurking in every shadow!!"

"…I really don't think that's necessary…" Haruhi replied.

"Yeah, milord, we're going to be with her. You worry too much," Hikaru added.

"I'm doing what's best for my precious child!!"

"Tamaki, stop that incessant shouting," Kyoya glared while rubbing his temples.

"But I was jus-"

"NOW!"

Tamaki didn't say another word while the seven teens walked to the park, careful not to incur the wrath of the Shadow King.

Once at the park, the Host Club set out to have some fun…of the troublesome kind. Of course, being a holiday, other people were enjoying the outdoors too…except that these other people consisted of four year olds and their mothers…

"Milord…why are we at the park again?" Karou asked.

"This is what commoners do for fun! Isn't that right, Haruhi?" Tamaki grinned.

"Uhm, well, I used to come when I was younger…"

"See! We are rekindling Haruhi's childhood memories! We need to benefit from this experience!"

It always amazed Mori how Tamaki could be so energetic all the time. It was also incredible how his moods swung from one end of the spectrum to the other. One little comment could send the Host Club King to depression. Then again, the rest of the boys had their own hang-ups as well; Mori wasn't one to judge.

At this moment, Haruhi and Honey were on the swings, while the twins stared at a pole jutting out from the play-structure.

"Haruhi! What's this thing for?" the pair questioned, tilting their head at the curious object.

"It's probably just to support the rest of this structure," Kyoya knowingly said.

"You've never slid down a pole?" Haruhi asked.

"No…" the twins answered, as the rest of the Host Club looked on with interest.

"Here, I'll show you," she sighed, bringing her swing to a stop and walking towards the metal bar. "You climb up here, and then you wrap your legs around the pole, like this, and then you put your hands on the pole and just slide down," Haruhi stated while effortlessly gliding down.

"O!" the twins clapped their hands. They followed suit and slid down the pole perfectly as well. O course, Honey had no problem. It was Mori who faced difficulty when faced with the task.

"Takashi! You should try too! It's fun!" Mori's cousin yelled to him as he was sitting on a bench. Mori got up and strode towards the pole. Upon reaching it, he discovered a dilemma: He was just as tall as the pole was. There was no way that he could slide down this thing. With his height, he could step from the platform and reach the ground without grabbing the pole at all.

"O, Mori-senpai, it's okay. There are other things to do at the park," Haruhi smiled apologetically.

"Yes…" Mori answered. _Damn my tallness! _He swore to himself.

"I shall conquer this pole now!" Tamaki declared. Of course, seeing as fate does not favor the Host Club King, a banana conveniently appeared at the foot of the platform, causing Tamaki to lurch forward as he flailed his arms wildly and tried to grip the pole. Unfortunately for him, all his efforts were to no avail, and he fell face flat into the ground. (Fortunately for him, he's an anime character and thus did not receive any major injuries as he can go beyond the bounds of human limitations.)

"Ow," Tamaki whimpered, still planted helplessly in the dirt.

"You'll never learn, will you?" replied Kyoya, looking up just briefly from his laptop.

After spending the remainder of the day chasing each other, chasing butterflies, and even chasing after the ice cream man (that damn frozen treats vendor would not stop even if he ran you over) the Host Club decided to call it a day. Besides, the parents trying to enjoy their day off with their children kept giving the teenagers uncomfortable stares as they romped through the playground. Hikaru and Karou nearly took one three year old out of commission upon locating a seesaw and pushing the poor girl off it.

The teenagers walked home, talking the whole way of Tamaki's mishap with the pole and Kyoya's unknown athleticism when he scaled the monkey bars on a dare. As they ambled home, Haruhi felt something in her shoe. Pausing, she took off the shoe and placed her foot on the ground, unluckily not seeing the broken glass scattered there.

"OW!" Haruhi cried. The Host Club turned to see the girl clutching her foot behind them.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, I stepped on some glass. It hurts," Haruhi replied, tears forming in her eyes. Her foot now started bleeding, the slender arch stained with blood.

"HARUHI! WE SHALL GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY! HANG IN THERE!" Tamaki yelled.

Without even thinking, Mori scooped up the girl in his arms. "Grab her shoe," he directed, taking long strides toward Haruhi's house. Though he couldn't stand to see Haruhi hurt, Mori wanted to dwell on this moment forever. Her slight body so close to his, and their heartbeats slowly mingling together: hers a steady drumming, his a frantic pounding in his chest. She wiped her salt stained cheeks and put on a brave face.

"I should've been more careful," she said firmly.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry yourself," he replied, gently gazing down into her chocolate eyes. She remained quiet and leaned her head against him. He prayed she couldn't hear his chaotic heart about to explode.

Upon arriving at her house, Mori set Haruhi down on the counter while the rest of the Host Club rushed about trying to find bandages. The stoic man lightly washed Haruhi's foot and poured peroxide on it. After that, he dressed it properly. _At least all those injuries from training at the dojo are finally paying off_ he thought to himself as he looked at Haruhi's newly applied bandage.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you feel better now?" Honey asked.

"Yes," she said, looking thankfully at Mori, "yes I do."

After making absolutely sure that the girl was alright, the members of the Host Club set off for their own homes. Mori was just about to step out the door when he heard his name.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Mori smiled in return and closed the door softly behind him as he stepped into the cool night.

As Mori stepped into his home he received a text message from Honey.

_Takashi! R u home yet?_

_Weds i an goods _Mori replied.

_…wat?_

Mori looked back at his sent message. _GOD DAMN ITAP! _he thought as he impatiently cleared up the misunderstanding once again to his cousin before going to bed.


End file.
